


Reasons

by ShiroAmeKasa



Series: "Chara was...troubled." [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Neglect, Female Chara, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroAmeKasa/pseuds/ShiroAmeKasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past can mold a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

It was very rare that there wasn't children yelling in the Dreemurr household.  Usually it was happy and playful, kids have a lot of energy after all. Sometimes, however, the reason for shrieks were...unfavorable.  All unpleasent bawling usually came some the same cause...  
  
Chara  
  
When the young girl had first tumbled into the underground she was very recluse.  As her injuries healed and Asriel grew closer to them, however, their true colours showed quickly.  Chara was unpredictable and often had little regard for herself or others. In a flare-up if she wasn't teasing or doing something stupid that was hurting Asriel, she was throwing an absolute fit.    
  
Chara's behavior often sent Toriel and Asgore up the wall.  After the war so many years ago Asgore was hesitant seeing Chara's behavior to keep her as his child.  He knew however that Toriel wouldn't forgive his distrust. Mostly, however he knew that to get rid of the child wouldn't be fair.  
  
When Chara wasn't wreaking havoc she was very caring.  She loved Asgore's garden and knitting, and though she was still slightly strange, worked with love and passion at her hobbies. And by extension showed legitamate love for the Dreemurrs.  Asgore knew in spite of Chara's tantrums at the end of the day she would stand in the way of a bullet for her adoptive brother.  
  
Realizing this he knew her outbursts meant something different.  Without a doubt the child was disturbed and knowing the nature of humans in the past this frightened him; for different reasons this time.  
  
One day as Toriel was leaving to get groceries Chara threw another fit. They had been colouring with Asriel at the table, smiling, happy, when their demeanor changed.  Chara grabbed all the crayons she could and started viciously grinding them against the table. Asriel tried to stop her, obviously used to these tantrums, and Chara shoved him and started screaming and throwing the now mangled crayons.  Toriel quickly intervened and Chara shoved by them and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Asgore stood turning to his wife and son, "Hey, Tori... why don't you take out son to the store with you today?"  
"I don't know I think I should stay and deal with-"  
"I'll talk with her.  Maybe mom should get us nicecream, right Asriel?"  
  
Asriel got excited over the promise of nicecream and had already bolted out the front door, obviously trusting his father to calm his sibling down.  Asgore chuckled watching his son.  
  
"Asgore..."   
He turned to his wife again,  
"Will everything be okay with..."  
  
There was loud banging of cabinets in the kitchen.  
"Yes, I want to see if... they'll talk about what's wrong."  
  
Toriel gave an understanding nod. Asgore gave his wife a small kiss as she turned and followed her son out the door.  Asgore took a moment to listen to the angry banging in the kitchen before sighing and turning to see his other child.  
  
Chara was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, opening and slamming one of the cupboard doors and  looking down at the floor.  
  
"Howdy," Asgore said with a chipper tone as he stepped into the kitchen.  
  
Chara stopped slamming the door immediately and Asgore reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.  Chara immediately started thrashing and screaming again, trying to get away from the situation.  Asgoe didn't think much about his actions and quickly picked the small girl up by her waist and held her under one arm.    
  
Chara continued her tantrum for a few seconds before giving up.  Asgore knew she didn't want to actually hurt anyone.  Asgore quietly chose a rocking chair in the sitting room and sat with the child on his lap.  
  
"So..." He paused, Chara said nothing "Do you know what that about?"  
  
Chara shook her head.  The child almost seemed to curl into herself although trying to hide. They sat quietly for a long while, and after a few minute Chara had calmed down considerably.  Asgore didn't want to rile her up again but a question was nagging at the back of his mind.  
  
"Chara," he sighed and looked at the kid in his arms, "Can you tell me about your life on the surface?"  
  
Immediately the human child tensed. Her hand gripped her father's sweater automatically and started crying, apologizing.  
  
Asgore immediately knew his fears were correct.  
  
"I understand, there's no need to talk about it if-"  
"People on the surface used to hit me."  
He was caught off guard.    
  
"There was never any food and my dad..." Chara looked briefly disgusted saying this, "that... man I called a dad... mom left us and..."   
Asgore grew solemn but sat in silence.   
  
"He hated me.  He said I was the reason mom left and why there was no food and why I didn't deserve any of it when there was and....  
"He kicked me out of a car dumped me at an orphanage and the kid there... Punched me and called me a demon and they're right and.... And I.....get so mad and scared now and.... get bad dreams and..."  She had started crying.  
  
He didn't expect the child to talk about it at all let alone so easily.  He himself felt a mix of emotions, mostly sadness and anger. He held his child close.  
  
"No one will let that happen again here."  
"I don't want Asriel to know.  Don't tell mom and him, please."  
  
Asgore nodded, making the silent promise.  
  
As though on cue the front door clicked open; Asriel looking excited with a large tub of chocolate icecream.


End file.
